May 29, 2009 Patch
remake |Related = *Release notes 05/29/2009 |Prev = May 23, 2009 Patch |Next = June 6, 2009 Patch }} PVP.net * Normal Games with Matchmaking are now available. * New loading screen – Now shows each player’s champions and summoner selections with their loading bars. League of Legends Champions remade * remade ** Master Yi slashes across the battlefield, dealing damage with a chance of slay minions instantly. * ** Cooldown reduced to 45 seconds from 60. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Heal reduced to from . * remade ** Passive: increases Master Yi's physical damage. ** Active: this ability to triple its effectiveness, at the cost of the passive bonus it yields for a period of time. * remade ** Increases Master Yi's movement and attack speed and makes him immune to all slowing effects temporarily. Additionally, killing a champion while in Highlander refreshes all of Master Yi's cooldowns. * remade ** Alistar gains 60 attack damage, and takes percentage based reduced physical and magical Damage for the duration. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to 15 seconds from 12. * ** Projectile speed increased to 1200 from 1000. * ** Now detonates for a fraction of the damage based on how long is channeling. ** You are now able to cancel Absolute Zero. ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Area of effect diameter increased to 180 from 150. * ** Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Max critical strike chance bonus reduced to 50% from 70%. * ** Cast range reduced to 1000 from 1150. * ** Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 12. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** Slow increased to 45% from 40%. ** ** Instant Gate now teleports the user after seconds instead of near instantly. * ** Projectile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. * remade ** Changed functionality to deal the greater value between or 15% of the target's health. ** Can no longer hit minions and monsters. * ** Max stacks reduced to 5 from 8. ** Life steal per stack increased to from . Items * Removed. * Changed functionality to leave a buff to restore health/mana over the course of 2 seconds (to lower the strength of multiple units with lockets). * Unique effect no longer stacks with effect. * Max ability power gained reduced to 80 from 120. * True sight range increased to 500 from 450. * Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 16 from 18. * After two seconds, the vision ward becomes invisible to opponents. * Proc's movement/attack speeds slow increased to 50% from 40%. Summoner * Experience Table: fixed a bug that caused your summoner to require too much experience * Health/mana regeneration reduced to % from %. * Promoted minion damage increased to 75 from 50 (still has an 80% cleave). * Cooldown increased to 420 seconds from 300. HUD * New Art and some changes to the general layout. * Can now disable the automatic hud popup of enemy champions during combat by going to Options > More options > Interface > Auto-target enemies. * Massive framerate improvement for scoreboard. * New features added to Hud: death timer, level, items with tooltips, indicator when enemies are in fog of war. * Scoreboard can be activated by holding down tab. General * : knockback ability reduced to 600 from 750 range. * Tooltip Fixes: , , , , outer turrets. * Outer turrets: health reduced to 2600 from 2800. * Each champion's natural health regeneration reduced by 10%. * Inhibitor bonuses: ** Bonus melee minion damage increased to 10 from 8. ** Bonus caster minion damage increased to 18 from 15. ** Bonus siege minion damage increased to 25 from 20. ** Inhibitor respawn time: increased to 6 minutes from 5. * Added a new passive to mech minions: Turret Shield - damage taken from turrets is reduced by 50%. * Basic attack system has been redone: ** Fixed a bug with animations not transitioning correctly. Example: Tryndamere's slash animation would continue after the slash was completed having him spin around. ** You will no longer auto attack monsters in the jungle even if your champion is in range until after you initiate an attack. * Fixed a bug where you would occasionally get double gold and xp from a kill when an item proc occurred on the last hit. * Fixed some of the bugs involved with mouse click inputs being lost. * Fixed a bug where monsters in the jungle did not fully leash properly but would meander before going back to their camp. zh:May 29, 2009 Patch Category:Patch notes